Lighting in vehicles traditionally has been applied to provide illumination for reading, vehicle entry, and operation. However, lighting may also be applied to improve vehicle features and systems to ensure that vehicle passengers, operators, and onlookers have an improved experience. Such improvements may arise from improvements in safety, visibility, aesthetics, and/or features. The disclosure provides for a lighting system that may be operable to illuminate a portion of a vehicle. In some embodiments, the disclosure may provide for a lighting apparatus operable to emit a high intensity emission of light having at least one heat-dispersing electrode forming a base layer.